


Scorpion and Squirrel

by JaliceCookie



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Animals, Friendship, Momentofhappyness, Nuts, Prison, VisaVis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Zulema Zahir wasn't the only one, who had a small pet in Cruz del Sur. Teresa González also has a little animal friend - even if it was only for a brief moment.
Kudos: 2





	Scorpion and Squirrel

Pets were not allowed in the Cruz del Sur. Sure, some people said that Zulema Zahir has a Scorpion as a pet - but every single day there are a lot of rumors going around the Prison, and most of them are fake.

It is a pity that no animals are allowed in the large private Prison for Woman.

Some studies have shown , that take care of animals can have positive effects for Criminals.

Unfortunately, such a study is of little interest to the Prison Administration. There are enough other Problems that the Guards have to face every day.

In the end, an Animal as company for the Prisoners would be even more unnecessary work. After all, The Guards didn't end up here to play zookeepers.

Tere didn't know if there was any Truth in the Rumors about Zulema's pet.

But she could well imagine, that a Scorpion could be a good match for the powerful woman. But there was one little thing that neither the guards nor Zulema or her Scorpion knew about.

A Secret that Tere was proud of and that made her day in the Prison a bit nicer - whenever they were allowed on the basketball field.

And today she was going to meet her Secret again.

There had been Paella for Lunch. The Food in Prison had never been particularly good - and if Tere had been watching it properly, Rizos vomited from the Rice - at least she had run to the nearest trash can and you could hear puking noises.

Tere knew how gross it was to throw up. As many times as she had to do on her high trips, it would last for another decade.

Throwing up wasn't nice and the aftertaste was terrible - but it was only a matter of time, before someone vomited from the rice that came along with the paella.

A bit later, Tere had convinced Antonia with some Money, so that she could give her some Walnuts. Of course Antonia wanted to know the Reason , but Tere gave an confusing answer and walked towards the courtyard with the Walnuts in her trouser pockets. What does she need the Walnuts for? This is a very good question.

The Walnuts are for Tere's pet - a little Squirrel that sometimes comes near the basketball field and if Tere is particularly careful, the Animal will even eat out of her Hand.

The stupid thing was that the Junkie could never tell exactly, when the Squirrel would show up in the yard. Because of this, Tere spent most of the time, when she was allowed outside next to the Spot, where she met the Animal first. She didn't always have Walnuts with her - but maybe she would be lucky today with the Snacks for the Squirrel.

"Hey Tere have you taken something again? You look terrible!" - came a call from somewhere of the courtyard in her direction.

But Tere didn't mind that and sat down on the ground near one of the fences and waited.

She watched the basketball players first and was happy not to have to play this sport. To much work and she wasn´t that fast after all.

When she looked behind her back after a while and realized that her little Animal Friend had made it and looked expectantly at her closed hand.

The woman's eyes began to shine happy. This little Animal knew very well , that it had to come to her to get some food and even if Tere would get in Trouble for it, she was happy to be able to give the Squirrel some food.

What else did Antonia want to use the Walnuts for? For a cake? No - this was still very rare in Prison.

"You were gone for a long time - I was worried. Here they are for you - i think you like Walnuts" - whispered Tere, holding out her open hand with the Walnuts to the Squirrel.

The Animal skillfully fished the Walnuts with its little hands through the Holes in the Fence, calmly eating them in front of Tere.

She was happy that the Squirrel - her own little Pet if you will like to say - liked the Snack.

"I bet you can't find that much Food out there, huh?", Tere said softly to the Animal and after a few minutes the Squirrel was done eating the remains of the Walnuts - now it was sniffing Tere's empty hand.

After Tere had assured the Animal with a smile, that she unfortunately didn't have any more Walnuts to eat, the Squirrel playfully rubbed his head on Tere's hand , before it quickly disappeared again without being noticed from anyone. Sometimes it was enviable how much freedom such a small Animal had. Completely free from Prison guards and bars.

In the distance a Shot was heard a few minutes later and Tere watched with Horror in her Eyes, who one of the guards had just shot the poor Squirrel. They said something from wrong sign or something. Shit.

"Hey Tere? I have new Stuff. And because you are one of my regular Customers you only have to pay 45 Euros - what do you say?" - when the Voice of Anabel got through to her, Tere looked away with a sad Expression from the Direction, where the Guards had put the dead Animal aside and said something about false alarms and looked than into Anabel's face.

"I ... I have ... no money right now Ana - needed it for ... a Friend ... a ... but I need some...drugs..really much...and..... I can pay it back soon..." , stuttered Tere and the urge to take one of the Substances was huge right now... had she really given Antonia all of the money for the Walnuts earlier.

"I'm sure - we'll find a Solution - borrow Money for someone else . You know where to find me Tere", - and so Anabel stroked over the Junkie's hair and left Tere alone.

And what did Teresa González? She was torn between the Grief for her small Pet and the Urge to accept Anabel's offer.

Maybe she would gave into option number two.

As it was the Case most of the Time.

  
**THE END**


End file.
